Rosalind's Story
by Rowena Marie
Summary: It's done. My blood spills over the hot coals. 'I'm Dauntless' I think proudly. I walk over to the Dauntless faction and stand next to my twin. I look over to Amity and scan the crowd for my mothers. My eyes lock with hers. She looks hurt. Have i made the right choice? From Amity to Dauntless Rosalind and her twin Danielle face initiation. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so no hate. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks ****J**

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalind's POV**

It's pitch black. "Come forward," a voice says.

I walk forward hesitantly towards the voice. A table awaits me in the distance. Upon the table is a basket of cheese and a knife.

I take a particular interest in the knife. I've seen this kind of knife before. it's the same kind of knife they use at the choosing ceremony, the knife they use to cut their hand.

"Pick one." I jump at the sound of the voice, looking around for where it came from. Pick one?

I look back to the table and glance at the cheese. It's the same type my sister and I use to make cheese buns.

I turn my head to the knife. I want it. I want to feel the weight of it in my hand, to feel the grip of the knife. My hand shoots forward and takes the knife. I look at it closely and immediately notice how sharp it is. This is definitely not a kitchen knife.

I look up from studying the knife to find that the table has been replaced by a growling dog. Its teeth are bared and its angry. What did I do? The dog begins to bark and charges at me.

Clearly surprised I take the knife and swing at the knife trying to defend myself. The dog backs off and begins to whimper. "I'm so sorry doggy!" I drop the knife. "I didn't mean it!" I walk towards the dog cautiously. Big mistake. The dog jumps at me and begins to attack me. I feel its teeth begin to bite at my back, the claws scratching wherever they hit. I begin to cry.

"Please! Please stop!" But the dog ignores me and continues to attack. I sob and curl into a ball.

"Please…"

*End of dream*

I force my eyes open and the tears begin to fall. It's the worst nightmare so far. I notice that during this nightmare that I've become cold and shaky. I wrap blanket around me tightly and continue to sob.

I assume that my cries are loud because my twin sister Danielle walks into my room. She takes a seat at the foot of my bed. She doesn't say anything for a while. All we can hear are my sobs.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I tell her everything that happened in my dream with detail. At the end of my re tell I've started to sob again. She moves beside me and hugs me, wiping away my tears. "The aptitude tests will be nothing like that. They're different this year" she reminds me. "Go to sleep okay? You need a lot of rest for the tests." I nod. She smiles and wishes me a good night before exiting my room and closing the door behind her.

I lie in bed thinking about the possibilities.

Will I stay in Amity with my family? Will I go to Erudite? Candor? Abnegation? Dauntless?

I know for sure that I won't be going to Erudite. I've always disliked their know-it-all attitudes. Definitely not Candor. I lie. Way too much. I could never be Abnegation. I can't be selfless. I love doing things for my own entertainment. I could be Dauntless though. I'm pretty daring if I might say so myself.

I shouldn't be thinking about this though. The tests will determine where I go.

I sigh and cover my face with the blanket. I guess I'll figure out tomorrow. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

EOC

**Please review if I should continue J **

**-RM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! :D Special Thanks to PrincessDorkatron42 ! Thank you! **

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalind's POV**

"Rose wake up." Someone's shaking me softly. I moan not wanting to get up yet. "Rose!" She yells.

I open my eyes to see Danielle pointing to the clock. "Get up and get ready! We have to leave for the tests soon!" She sits me up and tells me to get dressed and to meet her downstairs afterwards. As she leaves my room I close my eyes and sigh.

Aptitude tests. The test that determines my fate, the test that determines whether I stay or leave.

"30 minutes!" Danielle reminds me from downstairs.

I groan and force myself up. I walk to my dresser and pull open the drawers. I take out a red dress that's tight in the chest area then flows down to my knees. I throw it onto my bed. I walk into the bathroom and take my pjs off. I need a shower.

I turn the faucet for hot water and hop in. I don't know how long I stand there thinking about the tests until a voice reminds me. "20 minutes Rose!" I sigh. Not wanting to get out of the shower yet. So I wash my body with the red coloured soap and lather my hair with the citrus smelling shampoo.

I finish and shut the faucet off. I grab a towel from the towel rack and wrap it tightly around myself to keep the warmth. I stand in front of the mirror and begin to brush out my tangled wet hair. I keep looking at my reflection in the mirror and look at my features.

I have a petite face and kind hazel eyes. I have full pink lips and dimples when I smile. Me and Danielle look alike in many ways except she has a longer face and has front bangs while I have side bangs. Our hair is the only way people tell us apart.

I finish brushing my hair and put on a little bit of mascara and a soft pink coloured lipstick. I don't wear much makeup. I don't really need it since people say I look better with out makeup. When I'm finally pleased with how I look I leave the bathroom.

I walk into my room and immediately notice how messy it is. Clothes are thrown carelessly onto every piece of furniture and the bed is obviously still unmade. I need to clean.

I pick up the dress and put it on quickly. I put my red flats with little flowers on and search the room for a red flower to put in my hair.

I hurry down the stairs with my already dry hair flying behind me. Since my hair is naturally curly I don't have to do anything with it. Danielle is already downstairs dressed in a frilly yellow blouse and denim shorts. Her hair is down and has a yellow bow in it. My mother is also downstairs tending to a vase of colourful flowers.

"Good morning Mom." I say. I skip over to her and plant a kiss on her cheek. She looks up from her work and smiles, "Good morning Rosalind. Are you ready for today?" I nod while picking up an apple.

We have a small conversation until Danielle says, "Time to go Rose!"

Danielle and I say our goodbyes to our mother and wave as she wishes us both luck with our tests.

I link my arm with one of Danielle's and start to skip. "You seem happy. Don't worry about the tests Rose. They are different this year. The tests have been made specifically for you. There won't be any dogs." She tells me reassuringly.

I remember the awful nightmare and shake it off.

Down the hall I see Ethan. We're best friends but rumours say he wants something more than just friendship. I ignore the thought and unlink my arm from Danielle's and run to him.

"Ethan!"

He turns at the sound of his name. When he spots me running towards him he has a big grin on his face. He opens his arms and I jump into them. His arms wrap around my waist while my arms wrap around his neck. He pulls away and looks down at me and smiles again.

"Hey Rosa," that's his nickname for me. All my other friends usually call me Rose, Rosy or Rosa. Ethan is the only one who calls me Rosa.

"Hi Ethan. Ready for the tests?" he nods and unwraps his arms from my waist in exchange for my hand. "Wanna come with us to school?" I ask him smiling. "Sure."

Danielle walks up to us smiling and shaking her head. "You know, there are reasons the rumours are around," she says, eyeing our laced hands. I laugh and shake my head. "It's just rumours. They're not true.

We walk, talking about what happened at school the other day. We get onto the bus and look for seats.

A kind Abnegation boy sees me looking for a seat and kindly offers me his seat. I take it gratefully. "Thank you" I tell him with a smile. The Abnegation boy smiles back and grabs the pole for support against the bumpy road.

I look at him and notice how handsome he is. He has tan skin and dark brown hair. He also has brown eyes with long eyelashes and a really nice smile. Too bad he's Abnegation.

As I study his features more he starts to look familiar. I finally have it when I realize he's in my history class. He's very smart. He's usually one of the only kids with their hands up most of the time besides the Erudite. Maybe he'll transfer there this year.

"What's your name? My name's Rosalind Delacorte. I think you're in my history class?"

He turns his head towards me and smiles. "The name's Grant. Grant Cruz. And yes, I am in your history class." He flashes another smile with perfect white teeth.

After a short conversation he announces that we've arrived at school. I wish him luck with his test and we wishes me luck with mine. I get up from my seat and follow the herd of students getting out of the bus. Once I'm outside I'm joined by Danielle and Ethan.

"Good luck twins" Ethan says. Me and Danielle smile at him. Ethan takes my hand and together we walk into the building.

The cafeteria is filled with sixteen year olds waiting to get their tests done. The Erudite in blue are reading books. The Candor in black in white are engaged in a conversation. It looks like they might be arguing about something. The Dauntless in black are doing anything related to the word loud. The Abnegation in gray are sitting quietly, maybe thinking to themselves. And the Amity in red and yellow are singing and laughing.

I smile and walk over to my faction with Ethan and Danielle. I scan the crowd and spot one of my many friends Drew. He's currently strumming the guitar to a random tune.

He spots me and yells, "I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to stand there staring at me!" I laugh and shake my head and walk over to his group. I sit down beside him and elbow him in the side.

"Ow!" He pouts and everyone laughs. He laughs with us. "Hey Rosy! Wanna sing us a song?" Everybody in the circle look at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Rosy!" "Just one song!"

"See Rosy! Your fans are begging!" Drew playfully nudges me. I blush and nod in agreement.

Everyone cheers and start giving song suggestions.

"Sing Together by Kina Grannis" says Ethan. He knows it's one of my favourite songs so I agree.

Drew begins to strum the guitar and I start the song.

(Song)

I smile as I recite the last line. Everyone around me literally has their jaw on the ground. I blush. "Close your mouths guys. You're catching flies."

Everyone laughs as they regain themselves.

"Amazing!"

"Voice of an angel!"

I smile at the compliments and Drew begins to strum and sing until we hear names being called.

"Drew Blair, Danielle Delacorte, Rosalind Delacorte, and Ethan Tatham."

It's time. Aptitude tests. A wave of nervousness splashes over me. I'm guessing Ethan notices because he takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. We're taken to the hall that holds the simulation rooms.

I smile at Danielle and she smiles at me as they lead us into our separate rooms.

In the room there is a single metal recliner in the center of the room and in the corner is a table holding a computer with many wires.

Standing beside the recliner is a woman who I'm guessing is Dauntless because she has tattoos. There is a cross on her thumb, the Dauntless symbol above her chest and going up her arm is the word _free_ in cursive letters.

"Hi, my name is Cristalyn. I will be administering your aptitude test."

"What do your tattoos represent?" I wonder what her reasons are for getting them.

"Curious I see. Well the cross represents my faith. My love for God. The dauntless symbol represents my faction. I got it the day I transferred."

"So you're were a transfer?" she laughs. "Yes. And the word free means that I'm free from my old faction, free to start over."

I understand why she chose these tattoos. I now realize that tattoos are pointless and stupid. I smirk and ask her another question. "How long have you been in Dauntless?" I know I'm asking too many questions but I can't help myself.

"I've been in Dauntless for 5 years. Besides working the aptitude tests I work at the tattoo parlour back in Dauntless." She looks at the clock and says, Alright. That's enough questions. We need to start. Drink this." She holds out a cup and I take it cautiously and peer inside.

Inside is a orange liquid with no smell. I look up to Cristalyn and she motions for me to drink the cup.

"Alright," she says. "The serum will bring you under in 60 seconds. Remember to make the right choice and answer from your heart."

Things are getting fuzzy and I'm starting to see black. I look up to see Cristalyn attaching wires onto herself. What are those for?

But before I can ask her the question I'm out like a light.

EOC

**Yay for chapter 2! In the next chapter I'll probably skip the simulation. Sorry. I'll be posted in 2 days! Maybe tomorrow. Depends if I'm busy. Alrighty. Bye Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for lack of update.. Been busy for the past weeks. Sicknesses. I've decided that I'll post 2 chapters a week. Idk which days to be certain but 2 chapters a week. Alright, here's chapter 3. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalind's POV**

_Inconclusive. _My aptitude test came out _inconclusive._

Cristalyn told me my results were Amity and Dauntless.

I always thought I'd get Amity or Dauntless but not both!

How is this possible? I've heard stories of people who get inconclusive results.

They're called _Divergent._

I guess my story will soon become one of theirs.

"Rosalind, you cannot tell anyone of your results. It's _very _dangerous. I'll change your test results to say you got Amity. Now go. If you want to go home make sure you bring someone with you." She ushers me out the door quickly and shuts the door.

_Inconclusive. Divergent. Amity. Dauntless._

All the possible outcomes I thought I could be came true. Both.

I want to go home. I need to talk to Danielle about this. Wait, what were her results? Were they inconclusive like mine? Another reason to talk to her.

I begin to walk to the cafeteria and find Danielle and Ethan, already done with their tests, waiting for me. I'm guessing that almost everyone is done because we're almost the last ones to leave.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Danielle asks.

I shrug my shoulders, showing that I clearly don't want to talk.

Danielle notices and gives me a look.

_Not now, _I tell her with a look.

I'm guessing she knows what I said because she turns and motions for us to follow her out of the building. We wait outside for the bus and get in when it arrives.

The bus is pretty empty so we found seats easily.

The moment I sit down I close my eyes and lean back.

Inconclusive? Divergent? What were Danielle's results?

Mom told me the story about our dad. One day when Danielle and I came home from school and there were two Erudite's in our house. Our mother was crying and scared. We ran to her and asked what was wrong. She told us that the Erudite's were in our house to take our dad away. I started crying and so did Danielle. Soon the Erudite left with my father after prying me off his leg. We've never seen him since. All because he was Divergent.

Will this happen to me?

The bus hit's a bump and my eyes open. Goosebumps begin to appear on my arms and I regret not wearing a cardigan.

The bus stops outside the gates for Amity. Danielle, Ethan and I get off the bus.

From where we're standing I can see most of the farms. The strawberry fields, apple trees, pear trees and more.

I love helping in the strawberry fields mostly because I like strawberries. But I don't help in the trees mostly because I hate heights.

I've hated heights ever since I was a kid. All because of a stupid tree.

We were playing hide and seek, Danielle, Ethan, Drew and I. I hid in a tree and stayed there. I was in the tree and something shook behind me and startled me. I screamed and fell. After that I was never able to climb a tree without being afraid of falling, getting startled and looking down.

We begin walking towards Amity.

I stay silent while Danielle and Ethan chat. I walk behind them because of the pace I'm going at and I don't want them "talking behind my back." Haha.

Ethan walks us to our apartment. Danielle says goodbye and goes into the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asks.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my results."

"I'll be there for you. Okay?" He says.

"Okay. Goodnight Ethan."

"Night Rosa." He pulls me into a hug and opens the door for me.

I walk in and close it behind me. My mom is sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom! Watcha reading?" I've probably read it before. Me, my mom, and Danielle L-O-V-E to read. "Hi Rosalind. I hope you don't mind, but I took this book from your room. The book Matched. It's really good." I smile and kiss her cheek. We have the same taste in books. Danielle too.

Mom puts a bookmark in and closes the book. "Dinner will be ready soon so clean up."

I nod and look at Danielle. Using my twin powers with her, I tell her that we can talk now.

She understands what I've said because she nods and starts walking upstairs.

I can't believe that actually worked. We should try it more.

I follow her up the stairs and into her room. She closes the door behind me and crosses her arms.

"So? What did you get on your tests?"

Am I allowed to tell her? Of course I am! She's my twin sister.

"Will you tell me your results if I tell you mine?" She nods so I answer.

"Inconclusive. Dauntless and Amity."

She smiles at my answer. "Mine was inconclusive also. Dauntless and Erudite."

Erudite? My sister, Erudite? Maybe because of the book obsession but I've never seen her obsess over anything _Eruditey._

"I don't want to go to Erudite because if they find out I'm," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "Divergent, they might do to me what they did to dad.."

"So you're going to pick Dauntless?" I ask.

"Probably. Since I don't have an aptitude for Amity.."

I don't want her to leave, but _Faction Before Blood. _My family has always followed it.

Could I transfer? Could I really truly be Dauntless? I don't want my sister to be alone and I am picking one of my results do I'm still following the manifesto. And plus, I could never bare to see my mom, my sweet sweet mom without one of her twins. It's either both of none.

"Maybe I could transfer with you. I mean, we both have an aptitude for Dauntless and when we go we still have each other. That way, we're not alone!" I do want to go, but not alone.

"Yeah! We can transfer together, mom would understand probably. She wants us to go where we belong."

We smile at our plans but our smiles quickly disappear.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!"

My shoulders sink. Could I really leave my mother? Would she be at home crying if we both leave?

No. Mom wouldn't. She would be happy with our choice.

I start down the stairs and Danielle follows.

Today is our "green day." which is when we have fruits and vegetables. I mostly eat the fruits. I don't really like vegetables.

I sit down in the spot I always sit in. It's right in the center so I can reach everything. Haha. Clever of me. Danielle sits in front of me and my mom sits on the left. The seat on my right - the head of the table- is empty. My dad always sat there so we don't sit in it.

We say a quick prayer and they begin to eat, I sit still as a lump in my throat begins to form. I watch as they eat. I always get a lump in my throat when I'm about to eat.

I don't enjoy eating. I don't have a eating disorder or anything I just get full really easily.

I'm pretty skinny. Not so skinny that you can see my ribs but skinny. I guess you can say slim.

I continue to stare down the food until my mom asks me, "Are you okay Rosalind?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you pass the cantaloupe?"

She hands me the bowl along with the serving spoon. I put some on my plate and hand the bowl back.

I put a piece in my mouth and chew. I've never told anyone about this lump problem. I just don't think it's important.

"So how were your tests?" Mom asks.

"Good." I answer.

"I know you might not want to tell me but what were your results?"

I look down at my plate. I don't want to be the one to answer first.

Its silent for a while and I can feel my mothers eyes on me. I look up just enough for Danielle to see my face.

_Answer first_, I plead with my eyes.

I hope she understands what I'm saying.

Like before she does. "Mom.. My results were inconclusive. Dauntless and Erudite."

"Just like your father, and you Rosalind?"

I look up and answer. "Amity and Dauntless."

I wonder how she feels. Both of her daughters are Divergent and one of them doesn't even have an aptitude for the faction she was born in. Instead of her having Amity, she has Erudite. The faction who hunts for Divergent. Who took her husband away.

"I want both of you to transfer to Dauntless together. Since both of you have an aptitude for there I want you both to go.. It will make me feel better if you go together and not get taken away."

Did she really just say that? She's asking us to leave? I can understand though. She doesn't want us being forced away. Taken away. Like dad.

I nod. Not feeling like talking.

We're quiet for the rest of dinner and when we finish we clean up. We spend the evening doing things we usually do. Like reading, watching TV and talking about our day.

Once I'm back in my room after the night of bonding I head into the washroom to clean up and change into pajamas for bed.

I fall backwards onto my bed and close my eyes.

_Last time sleeping in this bed. _

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

Mom seemed okay with this idea. Is she really okay with this. She took it better than I thought. Or is she maybe just hiding the hurt? Could I really leave her? Leave Drew? Leave Ethan? All of my friends?

I cover my face with my hands and sigh.

I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalind's POV**

_Seven. _There are Seven people before me until I go to choose my faction.

Candor. She picked Candor.

_Six. _There are six people before me until I go to choose my faction.

I look over to where the Dauntless are sitting. All wearing black. Their new initiates so far are standing behind them. Most looking scared but the others looking excited and determined. I wonder how I'll look.

I look at the line and see that there are two more people before me. Danielle and a girl from Erudite.

I tug on her hand and she turns to look at me with a worried expression.

_It'll be alright. _

I hold her hand while the Erudite girl is called. Danielle will be next.

May, I think her name is, picks Dauntless. May walks proudly over to the Dauntless while the Dauntless hoot and holler.

"Danielle Delacorte."

I feel Dani tense up so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiles at before walking up to the five barrels. She takes the knife - the same knife I saw in my dream - and looks at the Dauntless and Erudite barrels. The water and the hot coals. She slices her hand and watches as it pools up in her hand.

The sight of blood makes me sick. I turn my attention to the two barrels instead.

I hear and see the sizzling sound as she holds her hand over the Dauntless barrel. I hear the Dauntless cheering. Danielle walks over to the Dauntless and stands beside May. She gives me a thumbs up.

"Rosalind Delacorte." I feel my hands go cold as they always do when I'm nervous. I straighten my frilly skirt, afraid that it might look weird from a certain angle and walk up to the barrels.

The choosing ceremony is being held in Amity so I relax a bit when I see Johanna, the Amity representative there. She hands me a knife similar to the one she gave Danielle. I stare at it in awe in my hands. I look up and slice my hand without looking and hold my breath. I walk over to the Dauntless barrel.

_Time to be Dauntless._

It's done. My blood spills over the hot coals. _I'm Dauntless._ I think proudly. I walk over to the Dauntless faction while they cheer. I stand next to Danielle and scan the Amity crowd for my mother. My eyes lock with my mothers. She looks hurt. Have I made the right choice?


End file.
